Negatron
'Negatron '''is one of the supporting and antagonist character in the series. He seem appear in one episode in Revenge of Negatron. He is originated by Toei Animation. Background He was a camera of Mayor and he use him as taken picture in that time, then suddenly Mayor has no more like any more of him due to being black and white. Several months later, the Ice appear in the Tokyo bay. And Ken decided to blast the ice. Because of this the white and black light appear and hit one of the monster including the camera of Mayor who are now turn into a monster. And then Negatron never forget what Mayor did to him by throwing him in the garbage. To take any revenge on him he blast every people in Tokyo city before he held to the location of Mayor where he found him in the restaurant eating. And the news send in the lab about the horable things happen in the Tokyo. The girls investigate immediately who is responsible to this situation. Negatron disguise himself being normal camera so that he can capture Momoko easily and blast her. But he failed to do so and find out she already change to other form. The girls and Negatron fight a little and then been interact about Negatron past on how does he end up like that. After hearing from the girls the named Mayor, he restarted the fight. Blossom who got idea manage to solve the problem and defeated Negatron. Personality Negatron has dislike about humanity especially Mayor who he seem angry because he was been throw in the garbage. Due to this emotional statement he willing to blast all the humanity because of wrong action of Mayor to him. Appearance Negatron is a huge monster that reseamble to the normal camera in that time. Relationship Mayor Negatron has no more trait nice to Mayor due to this he throw him in the garbage. Whatever he seem Mayor, he getting angry and wanted to kill him. The Powerpuffgirls z Negatron and the girls are absolutely a enemy their is a time the girls listening to his story on how he become like that. It's still unkbown if Negatron woud trait the girls as a friend nor neither allies. Power and Abilities Negatron_Primary_Power.jpg|Negatron blast Blossom but failed Negatron_Stretcg.jpg|Attack Buttercup using Tripod Finger He has seem few of its ability. The main thing he use is that he can blast people turning their body black and white. He can stretch every organs like his legs and hand to avoid being cought by the attack and attack the enemy in the same time. He named one of his ability that can stretch to attack the enemy to that point, he called it ''Tripod Finger. '' It was saw either he can turn into huge monster. Negatron has speed ability that show when he pop Bubbles attack. Trivia *Negatron has alternate named, ''Camera Monster. Category:Male Category:Black Z rays Category:Monster Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Supporting Characters Category:Anime Category:Object Category:Robots Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Deceased